Moonlight of Sin
by Minska
Summary: This is a story about taboo. Love between two brothers. This story was commisioned to me to right about two of my friends characters Lucian Minunski and Alric Minunski. If you like it then comment for me to write a seccond chapter


**Greetings reader. This story is for people who aren't afraid of reading the taboo. This is an incest fanfic that was commissioned for me to write by a friend for his two characters Alaric Minunski and Lucian Minunski. If you do not like incest, lewd/lemon, or mature content please click off now. And if you want me to continue writing please leave a comment below and I will publish a second chapter to this story**

————————————————————————

**Chapter 1**

The light of the moon shines down on the ground like a star in a child's room. Its silver glow illuminates the area in which it covers. The light shines into a window of a not so secluded home in the back of a quiet turn around suburb. In the room lays two brothers. Both the age of 16. They lay in two separate beds but they are identical to each other. Both brown foxes with blackish brown hair. But they had distinguishing differences. One had a red streak in his hair and the other blue. The brother with the red streak got out of bed slowly and walked over to the other brothers bed. He wore red plaid pjs that are button down. He slowly crawled into the bed with his brother snuggling up with him. The other brother groaned and just sighed.

"What are you doing Al?" the brother asked slightly blushing from the cuddles.

They were 16 years old. It was strange for him to have his brother hug him in a way that they did as kids. Now it is just awkward for him since he now knows what he likes and what he has gone through.

"I had a nightmare…...and i wanted to have someone to hold...so I came to you luca" Al stated with a whine

"Al we're 16….its weird for you to do this now….and gross" Luca said blatantly with a little hesitation.

"But Luca…..we did this as a child all the time….why is it gross now?" he asked wit a tilt to his head.

"AL GET OFF OF ME!" Luca yelled and pushed Al away. He had a major blush on his face along with what seemed to be a tent in his pants.

Al fell to the floor, pulling the covers off exposing the reasonably large bulge in lucas pjs. Luca's blush grew as he soon was overtaken by anger. He hopped off the bed and tackled Al pinning him to the ground with a snarl. Al gasped from the sudden tackle and arched his back and grinding into his brother on accident. Luca's eyes widened as his body shivered. He looked at Al with a growing problem in his pants that soon was relevant to them both. Al looked back as his face flushed red. He squirmed and looked away as he felt his brothers hot member grow in his pants. He looked back at luca and whimpered.

"L-Luca I-"

He was cut off by his brothers soft lips touching his own and causing a whirlwind of feelings to swarm through his mind. It was like a fire in him had been lit and the flame was only getting bigger. Al moaned softly into the kiss as Luca pushed his tongue into the unexplored caverns of his brothers soft warm mouth. Luca broke the kiss looking down at Al who was trapped between him and the floor. Al's face was shocked with confusion and a hint of pleasure as he panted. His own bulge started to appear and press against Lucas. Luca smiles and groped Al harshly and covering his mouth going "shhh". Al whimpered as his cock was soon revealed by his brother undoing his pants and pulling them down. He was about 5 inches in length with a red beat to it. Luca smiles and licked his brothers neck before moving down to his cock. Al's eyes widened when his brothers soft warm lips enclosed around his tip. Al threw his head back and moan loudly thrusting deep into his throat. Luca gagged and coughed as his brothers cock slid in and out of his mouth. Al shook and almost neared climax when luca grabbed and pulled Al's balls causing him to yip and soften.

"You're not coming till my cock is in your ass okay Al?" Luca said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"B-but…..this is….Luca I think I…" he was cut off again by another kiss. This one not lasting as long as the other

"I love you too Al. Now undo my pants and just suck my cock~"

Luca leaned back showing his bulge. It was obvious that Lucas cock was bigger and thicker than his own. Al leaned forward and undid his brothers pants. Luca stood erect at about 7 and a half inches. His cock was exactly like his brothers but blue instead. He giggled softly as his cock throbbed. Al looks at it slowly sitting up. He himself was nude and blushed feeling his own member start to grow again. He looked at the bed and then away as his panting started to get louder the more flustered he got. Luca soon caught on to what his brother was implying and smiled devilishly

"You want me...Satan himself to be ordered to get on the bed?~" he said with a smirk of lust and the want to see how this was gonna play out.

"Y-yeah...I'm….uncomfortable on the floor" Al timidly said.

"Lucky for you I like how this is going"

Luca smiled getting up but before he could move Al stopped him placing a single paw on his cock. Luca nearly came right there from just the soft touch of his brothers paw. He looked down with lust glazed eyes as Al moved closer placing his nose near the base of his brothers cock. The smell was intoxicating, not too musky , not too soft. Just the right amount to be pleasant to the nose. His mind went blank on what to do next before his instincts kicked in. He immediately licked up the base of his cock to the sharp canine like point before in a seconds time taking the whole thing down his throat. Luca gasped moaning loudly and spurting a glob of pre down his brothers throat

"A-Al…" Luca panted out, "where d-did you learn how to-"

His sentence was cut short by his brother moving his head back leaving his tip only in the warm confines of his mouth and then back down to the base. It felt better than he could've imagined. He had heard from Arbiter how Kuma could deepthroat him in a heartbeat and how good it felt but this, this made him want to never ask anyone other than his brother to suck him off. It was so taboo and filled with sin that he begged not for forgiveness but the strength not to choke his own brother with his knot. Al moan at the taste during this whole event. It was sweet and raw. Like it was meant for him. He reached up grabbing where his brothers knot was forming and squeezed with a smile, well what he could use as a smile due to the cock in his mouth. This sent Luca over the tipping point of no return and howled releasing his seed own his own twin brothers throat.

"A-Alric~ huff" Luca pleaded as his cock throbbed.

Al only moaned tasting the warm salty spunk that shot like water from a squirt pistol down his throat. After about forty five seconds to a minute Luca softened and all pulled off licking the access off his blue shrinking cock till it was in his sheath. Luca panted leaning down planting a small peck on Al's lips and climbing into his bed

"What about me?!" Al retorted looking as his brother climb into bed

"Go….jerk in the shower...I'm tired and don't have the energy to get you off…"

"Love you too then….asshole…" Al stated blushing and walking to his bed climbing in hard and panting like a dog in heat.

Time skip a few hours.

After about two hours of hell, Al looked over at his now sleeping brother and climbed out of bed. He was still rock hard and couldn't get his puppy length to go away. It was torture but Luca was about to find out what it was like. Al walked over to Lucas bed and huffed pulled the sheets down slowly to not wake him. He was in the perfect position too. Face down and ass to the sealing. He grinned at Lucas ass. It was round and perfect for what was about to happen.

"Sorry Luca but payback~" Al whispered spreading his cheeks apart and leaning down licking his hole.

Luca moaned in his sleep not waking up at the wet feeling on his hole. Al smiled as his plan was working. He decided to get a little risky and pushed his tongue into his brother's sweet musky hole, quite easily might I add. Luca squirmed at this intrusion making Al stop for a second but he didn't wake up. Only moved his head to the other side. Al continued pushing spit into his hole for a few minutes before sitting up. Al lined his tip to Luca's inexperienced hole and slowly slid in making him bark in pleasure. Luca woke up by the sudden entrance turning his head to see Al sliding into his hole. He was about to push him off before an unnatural moan escaped his lips.

"That was cute~. You sounded like a little girl~" Al said bluntly only to pull out to the tip and push back in hitting his prostate.

Luca moaned again this time more feminine than before and buried his face into his pillow. How, he thought, how did this feel so good. It was humiliating yet he wanted more. For al to destroy his ass. He only looked back and whimpered at him. Al took that as a sign to continue which he did. He pulled out and started to go to town on his ass making soft smacking abound as his balls collided with Luca's. The whole time Luca moaned like a little girl getting railed by a horse. He was...loving it and could swear his brother was only getting bigger and thicker throughout the whole time.

"L-Luca...I'm cl-close"

"Do it~ knot me and make me your b-bitch!" He instantly covered his maw. He couldn't believe he just said that aloud.

Al smiled pushing in all the way feeling his knot swell up inside as he started looting his hot thick seed into his ass. This time he stayed there for a few minutes, six to be exact. It didn't slow down till about the last thirty seconds when he finally popped out. Luca felt so warm and full right then and there. It startled him slightly before he heard a light snore from behind. It was Al, fast asleep. He turned around feeling his brothers seed move inside him as well making one last feminine moan escape his mouth. He ignored them and only smiled, pulling the sheets over them and cuddled his twin.

"I love you Al…" Luca said before falling asleep beside his twin.

As he fell asleep a light glow emitted on both their necks leaving a mark in their fur. The one on Al was light neon blue that looked like an L and on Luca a crimson A. Mating marks. They were mates and it was gonna be hard to hide it from here on out. It only made them cuddle closer and sleep together in unison breaths.


End file.
